Forget me not
by Cyrwen
Summary: La suite de Une Aiedail à Poudlard. Laissez moi vos avis !
1. Prologue

Prologue :

_10 mois après la remise des diplômes…_

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bon sang ! commençait à s'impatienter Harry en faisant les cent pas.

- Harry, chéri. Arrête donc de stresser pour un rien. Tu me donnes le tournis et tu rends la petite nerveuse. Il viendra : il l'a affirmé, le rassura Ginny en berçant la petite Eléanore dans ses bras.

- Mais quand même… bougonna-t-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de la mère de son enfant. Il y a une différence entre dire et faire.

La jeune femme rousse déposa délicatement le bébé endormi dans son berceau.

- Il va arriver, affirma-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement la main. »

Il la regarda tendrement avant de lui prendre le menton d'une main et ensuite de l'embrasser.

Un bruit de dérapage et de freins qui souffrent sur les dalles devant l'église les interrompit et réveilla Eléanore. Cette dernière, au lieu de pleurer comme chaque bébé qui se réveille brusquement, rigola d'un bon rire enfantin, un de ceux qui font bon à entendre.

« - Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit… murmura Ginny, en souriant.

Harry lui donna rapidement un autre baiser avant de se lever et d'accueillir l'arrivant « comme il se doit ».

L'arrivant en question avait ses cheveux blonds débraillés et était habillé d'un smoking blanc. Sa cravate était à moitié faite et il portait des baskets avec son costume.

Harry l'accueillit en essayant littéralement de lui broyer la main. On ne se bat dans la maison de Dieu, voyons.

« - Draco ! Tu sais qu'on a failli t'attendre avec une heure de retard… fit Harry avec un sourire forcé en lui lâchant la main.

- Ouais, désolé. J'étais sur une piste mais ça s'est révélé être un cul-de-sac. Disons que je suis allé noyer ma déception dans les Whiskys.

- Je rêve. T'as pris une potion contre les gueules de bois ? J'espère que tu t'es lavé les dents parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffles ton haleine pestilentielle à ma fille.

- Ouais, 'man ! Relax ! Je suis frais et dispos. Où est l'exception Potter ? demanda Draco en entrant.

- Avec Ginny, répondit Harry. »

Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la chevelure flamboyante de la mère et se dirigea vers elle. Il salua chaleureusement Ginny et se pencha vers sa filleule.

« - Hey ! Salut, beauté, fit-il.

Elle tendit ses petits bras potelés vers lui en gazouillant. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Hé ben dis donc… On pourra dire que ton père aura fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie…

- Oui. Pas comme toi, Draco, railla Harry en lui reprenant sa fille. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco haussa les épaules et alla s'installer seul à sa place. Normalement il y aurait dû avoir la marraine… Normalement…

A la fin du discours du prêtre, quand il eut enfin fini d'asperger le bébé d'eau bénite, il demanda solennellement au parrain et à la marraine de s'avancer et de venir signer.

Seul, digne, Draco s'avança et signa. Il se recula, tachant de ne pas montrer sa solitude, ni son sentiment de vide quand celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, n'était pas là.

Soudain, sans que personne ne le sache, une petite lueur dorée apparut sur le parchemin et la signature d'Hermione apparut sur le parchemin. Un petit mot également apparut sur le registre : « Puisses-tu ressembler à tes parents. Ta marraine, Hermione. »

Un petit miracle comme ceux que seule, une personne autrefois nommée Arya Aiedail peut faire…

…

Un miracle qui raviva l'étincelle à la fois d'espoir et de détermination dans le cœur de celui qui l'aime à jamais…

…

Angelus Adurna…

Note de l'auteur : Et me re-voilà partie pour une autre fanfiction ! J'avoue que là j'ai eu du mal à repartir parce que je n'avais pas encore d'idée précise pour la suite ou plutôt j'en avais trop. Il m'a fallu un peu – beaucoup – de temps pour classer tout ça. Mais c'est bon maintenant ! Je ne pense pas que cette fanfiction sera aussi longue que la première. Je m'étonne déjà moi-même d'avoir pu faire 15 chapitres ! 15… C'est hallucinant ! Donc voilà voilou ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce prologue. Il est extrêmement court, je sais. Il aurait pu être plus long mais n'étant jamais été baptisée, n'ayant participée ni assistée à aucune cérémonie de baptême, je ne sais pas ce que dit le prêtre ou le curé durant la cérémonie ! Sorry ! Si quelqu'un connaît le discours, faites le moi savoir ! Je modifierai ce prologue en conséquence et ça élargira encore plus mes connaissances ! ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre n°1 :

_Un an après le baptême de la petite Eléanore Lily Potter…_

Dans une demeure assez grande de Godric's Hollow, un homme était assis dans un fauteuil, à côté d'un berceau, le poussant doucement, régulièrement. Il était plutôt grand. Sous sa chemise blanche, on pouvait aisément deviner sa musculature que l'on imaginait bien dessinée. Sur ses genoux était posé le journal de cette journée qu'il était de toute évidence en train de lire. Des mèches blondes tombaient sur ses yeux bleu acier et de chaque côté de son visage. Il était plus ou moins coiffé et son col de chemise entrouvert.

Sa veste noire avait été négligemment jetée sur le canapé.

Soudain on toqua à la porte. Il se leva, posant le journal mal replié sur la table basse et alla ouvrir. Un autre homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était légèrement plus petit que celui qui venait de lui ouvrir. Ses cheveux étaient bruns avec de légers reflets châtain clair et ses yeux portaient un regard bleu légèrement lavande sur le hall d'entrée. Il portait une chemise bleue dans un costume bleu marine.

Les deux hommes, apparemment contents de se voir, s'étreignirent chaleureusement avant que le jeune homme blond ne laisse entrer l'invité.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon, le jeune homme au regard lavande se moqua :

« - Eh bien ! Si on m'avait dit trois ans plus tôt que le grand Draco Malfoy jouait les nounous avec la bambine d'un Potter, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

- La ferme, Blaise ! Et d'abord, je tiens à te signaler d'un que c'est ma filleule, de deux que c'est la bambine de la meilleure amie de celle que j'aime !

- O. K. O.K. ! Reste calme. Je tenais juste à te faire part de mon étonnement, se justifia Blaise en levant les mains.

- Excuse… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Ca va faire deux ans aujourd'hui qu'Hermione n'a pas donné de nouvelles, s'expliqua Draco. En berçant vaguement le berceau.

- Depuis le baptême de ce p'tit bout de rose… fit Blaise en regardant Eléanore.

- Non, mais je rêve ou quoi ? Le « grand Blaise Zabini » attendri par – qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Ah oui ! – la bambine d'un Potter, se moqua Draco.

- Hé ! fit Blaise en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Draco. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si elle me regarde avec ces adorables grands yeux bleus, hein ?

- Je rêve… Il est complètement devenu gaga en l'espace de cinq minutes, fit Draco en se tenant le front d'une main.

- Ben quoi ? Je m'entraîne. 'Faut bien, le bébé arrive dans deux mois, se justifia-t-il en jouant avec Eléanore.

Cette dernière s'était réveillée et agitait joyeusement ses petits petons. Elle avait entouré l'index de Blaise avec sa petite main et gazouillait joyeusement.

- Et comment se porte la mère ? demanda Draco en le regardant jouer avec sa filleule.

- Padma va bien ; même si la fâcheuse manie de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour diverses choses la tiraille encore. Ca devrait lui être passer depuis le temps. Mais non, parfois j'en viens même à me demander si ce n'est pas sa sœur Parvati qui lui met toutes ses idées dans la tête. Elle devient de plus en plus jalouse et irritable. Rha lala. Les joies de la paternité… soupira Blaise.

- Et tu sais si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

- Non. On a préféré gardé la surprise pour la fin, répondit-il en se détournant d'Eléanore.

- Et c'est bien mieux ainsi. On en est que plus heureux à la fin, dit une voix étouffée en claquant la porte. »

Une jeune femme rousse assez séduisante apparut dans le salon, un sac de courses en carton dans les bras. Elle le traversa et alla poser ses courses dans la cuisine. Elle reprit :

« - Oh ! Bonjour Blaise. Draco, ma chérie est si dure à tenir que t'as eu besoin de bras supplémentaires ?

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

- Bof. C'était juste au cas où. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, répondit-il.

La jeune femme rousse rangea d'un coup de baguette magique ses courses dans un placard et alla rejoindre les deux hommes.

- Hum hum… Deux hommes rien que pour moi ! Que dirait mon mari s'il vous voyait là ? fit-elle en feignant de prendre un air mutin.

- Il nous dirait bonjour, fit Draco en reprenant son journal.

- Surtout que je suis un homme marié et lui, un homme déjà pris.

- Mais moi, j'adore les hommes mariés, ria Ginny en s'installant près de sa fille. »

_Pendant ce temps-là, au département des accidents magiques…_

Un homme, d'un âge incertain, au crâne mal garni et au ventre rubicond, lisait une missive qu'un hibou venait de lui apporter tandis que sa secrétaire lui faisait des choses pas très catholiques sous son bureau.

« - Bon sang ! Pas maintenant ! rugit-il.

Il surprit la secrétaire qui sortit à quatre pattes de son bureau. Elle remit tant bien que mal son tailleur rouge en place et un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure.

- Potter, hurla-t-il.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure sombre débraillée arriva dans le bureau, habitué aux hurlements de son chef. Son regard émeraude se posa sur la secrétaire dont les boutons du tailleur étaient mal mis, puis se détourna vers son chef qui fumait un cigare.

Harry Potter était plutôt grand et sa musculature n'était plus à douter. Il n'était plus cet enfant chétif qui dormait sous l'escalier chez son oncle. Il était devenu un homme respectable et il suivait une formation d'auror. Il devait faire un stage de deux mois au ministère et on l'avait affecté dans ce service.

- Monsieur, salua-t-il.

- Tenez, Potter. Voilà votre première affaire. A vous de la régler. Vous serez à la tête de l'équipe de nettoyage à cette adresse, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la missive. Ensuite faites un rapport et vous serez libre pour la journée.

- Bien, monsieur, fit Harry en prenant la missive et en sortant. »

En fermant la porte, il put entendre son patron dire :

« - Katrina, vous avez été une méchante secrétaire.

- Oh oui, monsieur. Je mérite d'être punie, hi hi ! gloussa-t-elle. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de réunir l'équipe.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, il relut une nouvelle fois la missive : _Violente déflagration magique assommant la plupart des personnes, provenant de la personne : Mia._

Il regarda le bâtiment : _Magical Elf_. Il entra suivie par des nettoyeurs. Pendant que ceux-ci se répartissaient pour jeter différents sorts d'amnésie, Harry repéra aisément la femme nommée Mia. Elle était de dos, assise au bar. Il sembla à Harry la connaître.

« - Hum ! Je suis Harry Potter, du département des accidents magiques. Etes-vous… Mia ? l'aborda-t-il.

La nommée Mia se retourna, tournant sur son tabouret, accoudée au bar. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Il reconnut celle qu'ils recherchaient depuis maintenant plus d'un an : Hermione.

Elle était là, devant lui, d'un air nonchalant assise sur son tabouret. Elle répondit :

- Oui… C'est moi qui ai foutu tout ce bazar.

La même voix, le même corps… C'était elle. Il eut envie de pleurer, d'hurler sa joie, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la faire tournoyer.

Elle demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il sembla revenir à la réalité et répondit :

- Oui, oui. Bon j'aurais besoin de votre déposition. Votre nom complet, votre date de naissance, la cause de ce désordre.

- Je m'appelle Mia. Je ne connais pas ma date de naissance. Et j'ai lancé un peu trop fort un _Expelliarmus_ à un gars qui essayait de violenter une de mes amies dans les toilettes.

- Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ? s'étonna Harry.

- O. K. Prenez-le comme vous voulez mais je ne me souviens de rien d'avant mes 17 ans. C'est un trou noir. J'ai atterri à Saint Mangouste et les médocs n'ont pas réussi à me rendre la mémoire. Ils m'ont laissé sortir et j'ai décidé de m'appeler Mia.

- Ca ira pour l'instant. Comme c'est la première fois, on vous laisse votre baguette magique… commença Harry.

- Ca sert à rien. Je n'en ai pas, coupa-t-elle.

- Euh… D'accord. Bref vous avez une amende à payer avant la fin du mois, l'informa-t-il en lui remettant un papier.

- 1000 gallions ! Vous plaisantez !

- C'est le prix à payer pour avoir fait de la magie en présence de moldus, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. De plus, vous avez assommé tout le monde.

Il essayait de rester professionnel mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil au cas où elle retrouverait la mémoire.

- Très bien. Ce sera tout ? demanda Mia.

- Oui. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, mademoiselle, fit Harry. »

Les nettoyeurs avaient terminé en un temps record et suivirent Harry, laissant les personnes derrière eux un peu hagards. Ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre non loin.

Une fois arrivé à son bureau, Harry expédia son rapport et transplana chez lui, impatient d'annoncer la nouvelle.

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, un autre chapitre ! Eh beh ! Je m'étonne moi-même. J'ai fait ce chapitre à la suite du prologue. Direct après ! Rha lala. Bon alors vous en pensez quoi ? Nul ? Aurais-je mieux fait de ne pas faire cette suite tellement c'est insipide ? Une fois de plus, vos avis comptent énormément pour moi.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre n°2 :

_Deux jours après la découverte d'Hermione…_

« - Alors c'est ici ? demanda Blaise. Au Magical Elf ?

- Plutôt prédestiné comme nom, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Draco en souriant. »

Et de la rue d'en face, ils traversèrent la chaussée pour rejoindre le bâtiment à l'enseigne clignotante. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir entrer. Il n'était que neuf heures du soir : la salle n'était pas encore entièrement remplie.

Une jeune femme, habillée en noir et blanc, était assise au piano et chantait une ballade tandis que ses doigts se baladaient sur les touches. Elle était installée dans un coin de la salle. Quelques petites tables rondes avaient été disposées ici et là, non loin du piano. Et à ces tables, quelques habitués de la maison l'écoutaient tout en buvant un café ou autre.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent au bar. Un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, habillé tout en noir avec une serviette blanche sur l'épaule, vint prendre leur commande. Après que Blaise eut commandé, Draco en profita.

« - Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en désignant la pianiste.

- Notre perle rare, Mia, fit-il fièrement comme si elle eut été sa propre fille. Depuis qu'elle travaille ici, le nombre de clients a carrément quadruplé ! Notre établissement est désormais classé parmi les dix boîtes de nuit les plus côtés de toute l'Angleterre ! »

Il leur servit leurs consommations pendant que les notes s'éteignaient sur le piano. La pianiste se leva et salua son public, souriante. Et elle disparut par une porte réservée au personnel.

« - Où va-t-elle ? questionna Blaise.

- Eh bien, comme chaque soir, à neuf heures et quart, elle vient commencer son service au bar pendant que moi je me mets derrière mes platines.

- Vos platines ? demanda Draco, curieux.

- Bien sûr ! Mes platines de D.J. ! fit le barman en sortant. »

Draco, un peu déboussolé, ne répondit rien. Blaise, à ses côtés, gémissait. Le jeune homme blond finit par se préoccuper de son meilleur ami et lui demanda en le regardant :

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Padma va me tuer si elle apprend que je suis venu ici, fit Blaise en plongeant sa tête dans ses deux mains.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Elle va accoucher dans deux mois. Elle est devenue irritable et croit que je la trompe dès que je vais autre part qu'au bureau ou à la maison ! Elle trouve qu'elle ressemble à une baleine alors que moi je la trouve magnifique ! Si elle apprend que je suis allé dans une boîte de nuit, elle va me faire une crise comme c'est pas possible ! explosa Blaise.

Draco fut étonné par l'explosion de son ami, lui d'habitude si calme.

- Dites moi, votre femme n'est pas une meurtrière au moins ? ria une voix.

C'était Mia. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en multiples boucles disciplinées. Draco remarqua qu'elle s'était faite coupée les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Il regrettait certes ses longs cheveux mais la trouva encore plus belle.

Elle était habillée tout en noir comme son prédécesseur. Elle était vêtue d'un petit tee-shirt sans manche qui laissait voir un petit bijou orner son nombril. Sur son tee-shirt était écrit « Mia » en paillettes argentées. Son piercing au nombril se révéla être un serpent entourant une étoile. Son bijou attirait le regard malgré la pénombre dans laquelle était plongé le bar. En guise de ceinture, autour de sa fine taille, était nouée une cravate bordeaux et argentée, le nœud de la cravate étant placé sur sa hanche.

Elle avait pris leurs verres et les avait mis dans un bac derrière elle. Alors que Draco la regardait faire, Blaise continuait de se lamenter.

- Vous savez... dit-elle tout en leur servant autre chose. Je crois que votre femme vous aime tellement qu'elle pense qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans vous. Certes elle porte votre enfant mais elle se trouve en même temps un ventre qui n'arrête pas de grandir. Avec en plus ses hormones qui sont en pagaille, elle a peur que vous ne la quittiez. Toute femme, enceinte, ressent ça. Lui avez-vous dit que vous la trouviez magnifique ? Quand était-ce la dernière fois que vous lui avez murmuré des mots doux à l'oreille ? Quand était-ce la dernière fois que vous avez laissé libre cours à vos envies et que vous lui avez ramené un petit quelque chose de rien du tout, juste histoire de lui exprimer votre amour ? Votre femme a besoin d'être rassurée et pas seulement parce qu'elle est enceinte.

- Draco… mon vieux, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Désolé de te laisser en plan, fit Blaise en se levant et en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse. C'est à charge de revanche. Allez, va la retrouver, ta petite femme de ta vie, bougonna Draco en regardant son verre.

Et Blaise quitta les lieux.

- Je suis désolée, fit Mia en essuyant un verre.

- De quoi ? fit Draco en levant les yeux.

- Eh bien… Je viens de gâcher votre soirée entre amis, non ? répondit-elle en rangeant le verre. Un vodka coca, c'est parti.

- Bof. Ce n'était pas vraiment une soirée entre amis, fit Draco en vidant son verre.

- Ah bon ? Et c'était quoi alors ? demanda-t-elle en servant le verre.

- On cherchait quelqu'un, répondit Draco en la regardant.

- Ah ? Deux cocktails La Havane sans kiwis et une piña colada. O. K. ! Je peux peut-être vous aider. Je connais pratiquement tout le monde ici.

- Vous n'êtes pas censée travailler ? grogna-t-il.

Mia s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il crut qu'elle l'avait mal pris. Elle posa son shaker et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Elle se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque. Et alors elle lui souffla dans un murmure :

- Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux, où je veux. T'as de la chance, tu me plais bien. Si t'es cap de m'attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini mon boulot, je te donnerai les infos dont t'as besoin.

Il nota que son haleine sentait la fraise.

Elle se releva et retourna à son shaker. Elle précisa au passage :

- Au fait, moi c'est Mia.

- Mia. Moi c'est Draco Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy ? répéta-t-elle tout en faisant tournoyer le shaker d'une main experte, songeusement.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta Draco, espérant que des souvenirs lui revenaient.

- Hm ? Non non. Tout va bien, fit-elle en servant les boissons dans des verres. »

Plusieurs heures passèrent, où Mia servait les boissons et Draco buvait. Heureusement qu'il avait pris spécialement une potion anti-ivresse avant d'être venu. Les clients défilaient sans que Draco n'en retienne un seul visage.

Soudain, alors que le boulot de Mia touchait à sa fin dans une heure, le D. J. interrompit la musique sous quelques protestations de la foule. Il fit une annonce au micro :

- J'ai une annonce à faire. Notre « Mia » adorée, chérie, va nous quitter.

Un projecteur illumina Mia au bar alors qu'elle était en train d'agiter habilement son shaker.

- Arrête tes conneries, Jay ! s'écria Mia en riant.

- Oui. Cette belle et magnifique jeune femme que vous voyez là-bas au bar avec son shaker, a tenue le secret pendant longtemps. Notre Mia, sans nous l'avoir dit, a participé au clip vidéo d'une très grande artiste que nous connaissons tous, Madonna ! Elle a été repérée par une grande maison de productions de clips vidéos, la Matt and Platt Productions et a été engagée comme danseuse. Et je vous parie ce que vous voulez que dans un an ou deux, on la retrouvera tous les jours à la télé !

Des applaudissements accueillirent la nouvelle.

- Aussi, pour célébrer comme il se doit ta dernière heure en tant qu'employée du Magical Elf, Mia, tu ramènes tes fesses sur le dancefloor et tu nous fais ton spécial show ! »

Mia protesta en riant mais encouragée par les clients, elle prit un petit micro qu'elle accrocha autour de son oreille. Parmi ces boucles, il passait inaperçu.

Ce n'est que lorsque Mia arriva au centre de la piste de danse, que Jay remit la musique.

Draco quitta le bar pour s'installer à une table proche de la piste de danse, à la grande déception d'Abby qui venait remplacer Mia. Abby avait été formée par Mia et elle était plutôt satisfaite que celle-ci parte, sans aucune raison particulière.

Une musique aux couleurs orientales hurlait dans les amplis et Mia ondulait tel un serpent, se laissant porter par la musique.

Les musiques s'enchaînèrent, différentes, Mia dansant comme si sa vie en dépendait… comme si la musique était son oxygène… comme si danser avait remplacer « respirer »…

Sans l'avoir vu venir ni pouvoir l'expliquer, le cœur de Draco se serra en un douloureux dilemme.

Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse dans sa « nouvelle » vie et ce serait peut-être égoïste de « l'enlever à cette vie » qui semble l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

En même temps, il lui revient de droit de connaître son passé…

Il craignait qu'en lui révélant son passé par ce fameux baiser, il ne lui mette des chaînes qui l'entraveraient alors… Les chaînes de son passé… D'un passé qu'elle voudrait peut-être oublier, une fois qu'elle s'en serait souvenue…

Note de l'auteur : Alors je vous explique mon petit problème : en moins d'une semaine et quelques jours, je dois terminer cette fanfiction – parce qu'après je n'aurai plus du tout le temps ! – et cela en coordonnant mon emménagement dans mon nouveau studio, mes heures de conduite et les divers achats dont j'ai besoin pour ma nouvelle année… Alors je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous mettre très bientôt la suite !

Note de l'auteur 2 : Aloreuh… question habituelle : vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Vous pensez qu'il est nul :s Vous connaissez la procédure ! ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre n°3 :

Une larme unique coula sur la joue d'une jeune femme aux cheveux aux boucles définies alors que les lèvres d'un séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux blonds légèrement en bataille, s'éloignaient. Ils se tenaient dans une ruelle attenant à une boîte de nuit.

Oui, ça y est. Elle avait enfin retrouvé la pièce manquante de sa vie. Encore sous le choc, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle glissa le long du mur.

Des flashs l'assaillaient de partout, se bataillant pour rentrer le premier dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant que cela cesse. Elle gémit malgré les deux bras protecteurs qui vinrent l'enlacer.

Click !

Elle était dans une forêt épaisse, au milieu d'une toute petite clairière. Un feu crépitait en son centre. Elle s'avança mais elle fut happée par un bras puissant mais tendre. Elle se retrouva collée contre un corps musclé d'un… elfe. Elle suivait la scène comme si elle était simple spectatrice. Elle le vit l'embrasser tendrement et elle se vit répondre à ce baiser avec passion.

Click !

Elle était dans une grande salle éclairée par des bougies. Devant elle, se tenait un couple qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

Click !

Elle se retrouvait au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, en armure, combattant farouchement.

Click !

Elle serrant le corps de l'elfe mort.

Click !

Elle en train de combattre Beleth.

Click !

Elle en train de chanter au bal de fin d'année.

Click !

Elle et tous ses amis se faisant une promesse.

Click !

Elle en train de disparaître à la fin du bal.

Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux, prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Elle regardait le ciel étoilé, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme hésita :

« - Hermione ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un doux sourire triste. Elle murmura :

- Draco… Je suis heureuse de te voir…

Et il l'enlaça passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et doucement sans dire mot, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la ruelle, transplanant, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage.

Ils atterrirent devant un grand manoir. Il la conduisit directement à une chambre. Il la borda et lui souhaita tendrement bonne nuit. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, elle le retint en tirant sur sa manche. Il se retourna et posa ses yeux bleus acier sur sa tendre. Elle murmura « Reste avec moi s'il te plaît. J'ai peur… ».

Ne répondant rien, il se changea en un coup de baguette : il portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Il se coucha à ses côtés. Elle remua pour venir se coller à lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre. Il l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, possessif.

Il caressait son bras, attendant que Morphée la prenne entre ses bras.

Il respirait de temps à autre son odeur. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait bien fait de lui rendre la mémoire. Il avait le pressentiment que l'histoire avec Voldemort était loin d'être finie… loin de là… Et la perdre de nouveau… Non… Il ne supporterait pas…

Il profita de l'instant présent, du fait qu'il la tenait au creux de ses bras, qu'elle ressemblait à un ange quand elle dormait. Il s'endormit sur ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil transperça les rideaux. Il vint malicieusement se poser sur la joue d'une jeune femme endormie. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient étalés autour de sa tête, formant une auréole. Son bras était négligemment posé sur le torse finement musclé d'un jeune homme qui lui, l'entourait d'un bras possessif… protecteur. Il avait le nez plongé au milieu de cette masse bouclée. La couverture avait été repoussée jusqu'à la taille des deux amoureux. Et on pouvait voir clairement qu'ils étaient tendrement enlacés.

Même endormis, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'exprimer leur amour envers l'autre.

Hermione sentant sa joue chauffer, remua et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle battit des paupières, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière. Elle sentit une odeur réconfortante et familière. Elle leva légèrement la tête et vit Draco.

Des mèches blondes lui retombaient sur ses yeux.

« Une chanceuse comme moi ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'exister » pensa-t-elle.

Ses mouvements l'avaient réveillé. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit qu'Hermione était réveillée, un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il lui dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

« - Bonjour, jolie endormie.

- Bonjour, séduisant jeune homme, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant. »

Elle voulut se lever mais elle fut tirée en arrière par des bras musclés. Visiblement leur propriétaire ne voulait pas la laisser sortir du lit. Elle profita du fait qu'il soit chatouilleux pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, finissant de se réveiller. Lui, il profita du fait qu'elle soit assise, immobile, pour parsemer de baisers, d'abord sa nuque, puis ses épaules, puis encore sa nuque.

Elle gémit sous ses caresses si tendres. Elle aurait voulu continuer mais ils devaient se lever maintenant sinon ils ne le feraient jamais.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement. Et elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, se délestant de ses vêtements. Elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle hésita un moment mais elle en avait envie. Ca faisait tellement longtemps…

Une main posée sur l'encadrement de la porte, elle se retourna et lança un regard qui voulait tout dire à Draco qui s'était délecté du spectacle. Et elle entra dans la salle de bains de sa démarche féline si caractéristique.

Ni une ni deux, Draco se précipita sur ses deux pieds et la rejoignit dans la salle de bains. L'eau coulait déjà du pommeau de douche dans la cabine. Et de la buée s'était déjà formée sur les vitres. A travers la buée, il reconnut la silhouette plus qu'attirante d'Hermione.

Il se débarrassa de ce qui lui restait de vêtements et il se faufila dans la cabine.

Il l'enlaça doucement par derrière, collant son corps nu au sien. Elle se retourna, entourant son cou de ses deux bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent, mouillés et allèrent à la découverte du corps de l'autre…

_Quelques heures plus tard et plusieurs millions de gouttes d'eau plus loin…_

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, chacun dévorant l'autre des yeux derrière sa tasse de thé fumante.

« - T'as envie d'aller voir la Potter family ?

- Hum hum… J'irai après le petit-déjeuner. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il y aura tout le monde.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est Potter qui m'a aidé à te retrouver. Donc tout le monde est au courant.

- En effet, fit Hermione en se remémorant sa semaine.

Elle posa sa tasse, regardant les feuilles de thé pensivement. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à demander. Il attendait qu'elle lui en parle de son propre chef.

- Draco… Co… Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont réagir en me voyant ?

- Ils auront sans doute des réactions diverses mais ils seront tous très contents de te voir, je pense.

- Parce qu'après tout, j'ai disparu de leur vie pendant deux ans. Il y a sûrement beaucoup de choses qui ont changé.

- C'est exact. Ta filleule a deux ans maintenant.

- J'espère juste que… je ne ferais pas tache dans le tableau… fit Hermione en fermant les yeux.

En entendant cela, Draco se leva brusquement et s'approcha. Il l'enlaça par derrière et il lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, lui assurant qu'elle ne ferait jamais tache.

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, profitant de la chaleur de ses bras.

Elle avait si froid depuis hier. Elle avait beau mettre des pulls, elle avait si froid. Ce n'est que lorsque Draco était tout près d'elle qu'elle se réchauffait enfin.

Ils sortirent de table. Chacun se changea d'un coup de baguette et transplanèrent.

Dans une ruelle attenant à Godric's Hollow, un couple apparut en un léger pop. L'homme portait un costume noir, comme à l'habitude. Sa chemise blanche avait quelques boutons d'ouverts. Il était d'une classe impeccable.

La femme avait un style différent. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait légèrement au dessus des genoux. Des rubans dorés et argentés parcouraient sa robe, notamment autour de sa taille fine et de ses bras. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de fines et petites ballerines blanches. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par une étoile argentée et quelques mèches encadraient son visage finement dessiné.

En somme, n'importe qui en les voyant pouvait deviner une certaine aristocratie dans leur maintien, leur démarche.

Il marchait majestueusement, la tête et le dos droit. Il jetait souvent des regards tendres à sa compagne qui le lui rendait bien. Leur couple imposait le respect.

Elle lui tenait le bras. Et plus ils avançaient vers une maison de Godric's Hollow, plus elle le lui serrait. Lorsqu'il le sentit, il posa son autre main sur celle qui le serrait, la réconfortant.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte et ce fut Draco qui frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit par enchantement et ils entrèrent. Et la porte se referma magiquement derrière eux.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et oui ! Me voilà de retour ! Je profite de la fête du Nouvel An pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster les prochains chapitres (et surtout les écrire) parce que je suis dans une année critique… une année concours ! Oui… c'est dur la vie. Donc il faut que je travaille et je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps d'en écrire. Vraiment désolée. Mais promis ! Cette fanfiction ne mourra pas ! Je posterai la suite… euh… je ne sais pas quand ! Mais je sais que je la posterais.

Merci de patienter.

P.S : Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? S'il est un peu moins bon que tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, c'est normal. Le champagne fait ses effets. Lol ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont apportées beaucoup de plaisir.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre n°4 :

Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil près d'une grande baie vitrée. Ses genoux repliés sous elle, elle réfléchissait. A quoi ? à tout et à rien à la fois… A comment elle allait bien pouvoir régler cette histoire, aux derniers événements qu'on lui a conté.

Elle avait appris que Ron n'était pas le parrain d'Eléanore, à sa grande surprise. Et quand elle en avait demandé la raison à Ginny, cette dernière lui avait répondu que depuis sa disparition, Ron avait un peu changé : il était devenu moins timide avec les femmes jusqu'à même en devenir libertin. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait choisir un parrain pour le baptême de la petite qui ne pouvait pas attendre que Môssieur veuille bien se remettre les idées en place, et que Ron avec sa vie instable, était hors de liste. De plus, elle avait également ajouter que Draco leur semblait plus responsable et plus digne de confiance, autant d'après elle que d'après Harry.

Visiblement, Ron ne s'en était pas formalisé, satisfait de rester dans le rôle de l'oncle célibataire.

Harry l'avait également informé des dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier : les mangemorts étaient poursuivis avec acharnement et la prison d'Azkaban avait subi quelques changements. En effet, les détraqueurs avaient été mis sous contrôle grâce à un dispositif mis au point par le département de la Défense.

Elle avait su les différents mariages et naissances qui étaient survenus dans son entourage.

Elle soupira. Elle avait manqué tellement de choses. Et puis maintenant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Il y a quelques semaines à peine, elle le savait : elle irait prendre ce job chez Matt et Platt Productions et qui sait ? Elle aurait peut-être fait carrière ?

Mais maintenant… Oh ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait plus danser et chanter, bien au contraire. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Elle essaya de faire un semblant de tri dans ses pensées en se massant les tempes.

Bon. Déjà elle devait régler cette affaire importante avec Harry. A priori, ils ne couraient quasiment pas de graves dangers. Du moins pour lui. Pour elle… c'était moins sûr… Elle fixa son avant-bras, passant mécaniquement sa main dessus. Ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, il fallait en finir.

Elle finissait de se préparer quand Draco entra dans la chambre et l'enlaça par derrière, déposant quelques doux baisers sur sa nuque.

« - Tu vas où ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Harry et Ron. C'est une réunion entre amis comme avant. Tu comprends ? expliqua-t-elle.

- Mmh… Moui. Mais j'aurai préféré que l'on passe le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, fit-il en respirant ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant.

- Oui. C'est très vilain de ta part, murmura-t-il malicieusement.

- Mmh… Si je ne rentre pas trop tard, je pourrais essayer de me faire pardonner… dans la baignoire… proposa-t-elle, frémissant sous ses caresses expertes.

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ? rétorqua-t-il en glissant un main sous son haut.

Mais à la grande déception du jeune homme, elle arrêta sa main doucement mais fermement.

- Non. Je dois y aller : je vais être en retard. A tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa et partit, laissant une très légère odeur exotique derrière elle.

« - Vous avez bien compris ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, sérieux.

- Ouais mais on ne peut pas reporter ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Karen demain soir.

- Karen ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Missy ! s'étonna Hermione.

- Non. J'ai rompu ce matin. Elle était trop timide pour moi, expliqua Ron, d'un ton léger.

- Karen… C'est pas le nom de la serveuse ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Si fait. Elle m'a filé son numéro et un rencard quand je suis parti aux toilettes.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Harry eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle dit sérieusement :

- Ecoute, Ron. Si ce rencard est beaucoup plus important que nous, tes meilleurs amis qui te connaissons depuis ta première année à Poudlard, dis-le nous et ne viens pas du tout. Mais après ne viens pas te plaindre que tu es toujours le dernier au courant. Harry et moi, on essaiera de se débrouiller.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, semblant chercher une réplique mais ne la trouvant pas, il la referma aussi sec. Harry continua :

- Il faut que tu prennes conscience de ta situation. Je ne dis pas que c'est un défaut. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes peu à peu de nous. Ca m'inquiète et ça inquiète aussi Ginny parce que, que tu aies plein d'aventures, ça ne nous regarde pas – c'est ta vie – mais quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as rendu visite à ta nièce ou à ta sœur ?

Ron réfléchit et finit par lancer :

- Hmm… Je dirais mardi dernier. Oui c'est ça ! Mardi dernier !

- Non. Mardi dernier, avec Eléanore et Ginny, on est allés au cirque et je peux t'affirmer que tu n'étais pas avec nous. La dernière fois c'était il y a plus de cinq semaines

Ron semblait atterré.

- On ne veut pas te forcer la main, Ron. Seulement que tu y penses. Et pour demain soir… fit Hermione.

Il la coupa :

- Je serais là, avec vous. Dites moi où et quand.

Hermione lui sourit et Harry lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Merci vieux. »

Quand Hermione rentra au manoir, elle le trouva étrangement silencieux. Elle appela Draco mais il ne répondit pas. Elle le chercha dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Ne le trouvant pas, elle se retrouva devant l'escalier.

Brusquement, la lumière disparut. Hermione essaya de ne pas paniquer et claqua des doigts. Et la lumière fut.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut des pétales de fleurs éparpillées sur l'escalier, qui semblaient lui indiquer le chemin. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle monta les marches. Une fois en haut des escaliers, elle suivit les pétales qui semblaient la conduire vers la chambre où ils dormaient, elle et Draco.

_Pétales d'Orchidée… ma fleur préférée…_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, il lui sembla pénétrer dans un autre univers. Les rideaux verts étaient tirés. Des bougies disposées un peu partout brillaient d'un faible éclat. Certaines dégageaient un doux parfum enivrant.

La chambre était éclairée d'une douce lumière tamisée. Le lit avait été transformé en un nid de pétales.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas devant le lit. Elle continua vers là où la menait le chemin de pétales… tout droit vers la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, le même décor tamisé s'y trouvait. Elle sourit quand elle découvrit la salle de bains.

Il s'était donné du mal…

Elle sentit une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien, s'approcher d'elle.

Alors quand cette dernière passa sensuellement une main en dessous de son haut afin de le lui enlever, elle ne protesta pas et se laissa faire.

Leurs vêtements tombèrent à terre, sans autre forme de procès.

Ils entrèrent dans la baignoire et corps contre corps, ils savourèrent ce moment de tendresse.

« - Levez-vous. Le juge Hardson ! dit l'huissier d'une voix forte.

- Asseyez-vous. Nous allons rendre le verdict. Messieurs les jurés, invita le juge.

Un homme se leva et prononça distinctement :

- Pour crime contre l'humanité, nous déclarons Tom Jedusor coupable. Pour la pratique intensive de magie noire, nous déclarons Tom Jedusor coupable. Pour avoir tenté de renverser le Ministère de la Magie, nous déclarons Tom Jedusor coupable.

- Tom Jedusor, pour tous ces crimes, vous êtes condamné à être exécuté dans deux heures, condamna le juge. »

Il valida sa sentence d'un coup de petit marteau sur le bureau.

_Deux heures plus tard, dans une pièce reculée du Ministère…_

« - Ca va aller, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Draco.

- Oui, je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle en lui offrant le baiser le plus tendre qu'elle put lui donner.

Harry assistait également à l'exécution, le dos adossé contre le mur, semblant réfléchir intensément. La porte était gardée par plusieurs Aurors. Soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant entrer le condamné. Sa robe de sorcier était noire et un peu poussiéreuse. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux rouges. Un énorme serpent le suivait. Malgré le sort qui l'attendait, il gardait une attitude calme et posée.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune elfe avait changé ses vêtements d'un coup d'œil. Elle portait une longue robe blanche pure.

A la suite du couple de condamnés, suivait le juge Hardson, légèrement craintif par rapport à eux.

Voldemort et Nagini se placèrent dans le cercle de cristaux, prêt à recevoir la sentence dignement. Le cercle se referma juste derrière, s'illuminant faiblement et brièvement.

Le juge prononça d'une voix forte :

« - Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous êtes déclarés coupable de crime contre l'humanité et de terrorisme. Votre sentence est la mort. Un dernier mot ? »

Il ne le regarda pas, fixant dans les yeux Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait posée, attendant la fin du discours… la fin de ce mage noir… son propre suicide peut-être…

En ce moment-là, elle regrettait un peu que Draco lui ait rendu la mémoire mais elle savait qu'elle devait terminer ce qui avait été commencé.

Voldemort détourna son regard flamboyant sur le juge.

« - La mort n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. »

Un peu décontenancé, le juge ordonna l'exécution.

Hermione se rapprocha un peu du cercle, se mettant en face du seigneur des Ténèbres. Au grand étonnement de tous, il s'inclina légèrement devant elle en lui déclarant :

« - C'est un honneur pour moi de mourir avec une créature de race aussi pure.

- Alors montrez-vous en digne et puissiez vous vous repentir de vos actes, répondit-elle, majestueuse. »

Et alors tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Elle leva le bras droit alors qu'Harry s'élançait du mur contre lequel il était adossé en hurlant d'arrêter tout. Tout le monde excepté Hermione et Voldemort se retourna vers lui, surpris.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Et tout se passa très rapidement.

Elle déclara d'une voix assez forte pour qu'Harry l'entende malgré ses cris : « Un monde en paix, Harry. Un monde en paix. »

Et son bras droit s'abaissa brutalement, tel le couperet d'une guillotine.

Trois corps s'affaissèrent alors qu'une énorme averse s'abattait sur le monde. Un être du monde des hommes, un autre du monde animal, et un autre du monde elfique, venaient de mourir.

Alors que le Survivant tombait sur ses genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, frappant le sol de ses poings en se répétant « pourquoi », un jeune elfe, l'unique survivant de sa race désormais, hurlait le prénom de sa moitié.

Tout le monde versait quelques larmes sur le sacrifice que venait de leur offrir Hermione Granger, alias Arya Aiedail, héritière du monde des elfes.

Draco tituba jusqu'à Harry. Il le releva par le col de la chemise, le visage ravagé par le désespoir.

« - Toi… Toi ! Tu sais quelque chose ! Parle ! Dépêche-toi !

- C'était… moi qui devais le tuer… C'était à moi de mourir… Pas elle… C'est ce que disait la prophétie…

- Alors comment ça se fait qu'elle soit morte ?! Mais parle, putain !

- Elle m'a pris… du sang… en septième année… Elle a dû mélanger son sang avc le mien… Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait en faire…

Il le relâcha, le laissant s'effondrer par terre, sanglotant, murmurant qu'il ne savait pas.

Il tituba jusqu'au corps inanimé de la jeune elfe. Il tomba à genoux à côté. Il serra le corps d'Hermione contre lui, pleurant, lui murmurant son prénom, la suppliant de revenir, la berçant.

_Dans une autre dimension d'un autre monde très éloigné…_

Un jeune homme, séduisant, se tenait au milieu d'une clairière verdoyante, calme, sans aucun bruit. Il était uniquement habillé d'une toge blanche. Ses pieds nus foulaient l'herbe. Il regarda ses pieds, étonné par ce contact, remuant les orteils.

A ses côtés, se tenait une jeune elfe incroyablement belle. Elle était habillée d'une robe également blanche. Elle était également pieds nus.

Il regarda la jeune fille et lui demanda :

« - Où est Nagini ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom. Nagini va bien. Elle s'est d'hors et déjà réincarnée sur Terre, lui répondit-elle calmement.

- Quel est cet endroit ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun bruit ? Est-ce ce que les moldus appellent le Purgatoire ?

- Peut-être. Je définirai plutôt cet endroit comme un lieu de passage.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne devais pas atterrir en Enfer comme chaque personne qui fait du mal ?

Elle eut un petit sourire ravissant. Il reconnaissait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Il n'était peut-être pas si irrécupérable que ça.

- Nous sommes ici pour juger tes actions et décider de ton sort. Soit tu es condamné à errer sans fin, tourmenté par la faim, la soif mais sans pouvoir mourir puisque tu es déjà mort.

- Et l'autre possibilité ?

- Soit il t'est offert une deuxième chance de faire le bien sur Terre.

- Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie.

- Détrompe-toi.

- Comment ça ? fit-il la regardant surpris.

- Tu as recueilli Nagini. Tu l'as gardée à tes côtés, tu l'as nourrie et tu lui as donné de l'attention.

- Mais vous avez vu ce que j'en ai fait.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit.

- Regarde plutôt l'avenir de Nagini si tu ne l'avais pas pris sous ton aile.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître un petit écran. Il regarda et vit sa rencontre avec Nagini. Il se vit ignorer Nagini. Il la vit errer, faire des rencontres plus ou moins mauvaises pour finalement finir sa vie en cage dans un zoo de moldus. Il vit des moldus cogner contre la vitre de sa cage pour la réveiller. Il la vit si fatiguée. Et il vit sa mort… tuée par une fléchette empoisonnée lancée par un moldu.

L'écran disparut. Il serrait les poings de rage.

- Saletés de moldus… Espèce immonde de l'humanité…

- Pourtant ton comportement dans ta vie n'est pas si différent du leur. Tu as humilié et tué des êtres parce que tu te considérais supérieur. Et pourtant tu as au moins fait une bonne action dans ta vie. Elle n'est pas cependant pas suffisante pour racheter tes actes. »

Elle le regarda, restant silencieuse, attendant simplement une réaction de sa part. Elle attendit une minute… puis deux… puis plusieurs… jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler :

« - Je ne comprends pas... Comment… Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là… J'arrive à remonter à l'orphelinat… mais…

- Mais tu ne peux pas mettre la cause de tes actes sur les épaules d'un orphelinat… Rejeter perpétuellement ses fautes sur une autre personne ne mène à rien. C'est en les reconnaissant et en s'en repentant qu'on peut avancer un peu plus.

Il resta silencieux, songeur. Elle attendit, une fois de plus, debout non loin de lui. Munie d'une grande patience, elle attendit une heure… puis deux.

Au bout de ces deux heures, il la regarda et déclara :

- Je n'ai rien qui puisse peser dans la balance à part ma parole. Mais je désire cette deuxième chance pour éviter de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que dans ma vie passée. Je le jure.

Elle le regarda au fond de ses yeux, attendit un moment avant de répondre :

- C'est vrai. Ta parole n'a aucune valeur ici. Pas plus que tes promesses. Viens avec moi.

Il crut que tout était fini et qu'elle l'emmenait aux Enfers. Mais il la suivit quand même, prêt à assumer la responsabilité de ses actes.

Ils firent à peine quelques pas, qu'une grande porte blanche lumineuse apparut devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La porte qui va te mener à ton destin, à ta nouvelle vie.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

Elle eut un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'assure que là où te mènera cette porte, tu auras l'occasion de faire le bien où que tu sois. »

Après un dernier regard vers Arya, il franchit la porte qui se referma derrière lui.

_Au même moment, dans le monde des Hommes, dans une pièce reculée du Ministère…_

Un jeune homme pleurait de tout son soul, berçant le corps de sa bien-aimée contre son cœur. Les quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage bougeaient au rythme de ses sanglots. Quelques-unes de ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Et quelques instants plus tard, une boule d'une pureté absolue apparut dans la pièce et intégra le corps d'Hermione. Draco avait cessé de pleurer et regardait le corps d'Hermione avec espoir.

Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement.

« - Arya… murmura Draco.

- Angelus… dit-elle faiblement. »

Ils s'enlacèrent passionément.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Plus jamais, pria-t-il, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Non. Tout est fini maintenant, le rassura-t-elle. »

Chaque personne dans la pièce assistait à l'émouvante scène des retrouvailles, essuyant ses propres larmes.

Elle déclara :

« - Maintenant personne ne nous séparera, mon amour. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent… longuement… tendrement… mélangeant leur passion pour l'autre…

* * *

_Note de l'auteur _: Et voilà ! Pour me faire pardonner un long long chapitre ! lol ! J'espère que vous réussirez à tout lire. Par contre un truc qui me chiffonne c'est que je trouve ce chapitre moins bien que tout ceux que j'ai pu écrire avant. :s Vous en pensez quoi ? Il est peut-être plus long mais moins bien non ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu paumé mon style… snif ! T-T Y a pas à dire ! La fac' ça vous change le monde ! --° 


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre n°5 :

« - Moi aussi, ze veux aller dans le train rouze ! Ze veux pas qu'Eléanore s'en aille ! cria un petit garçon roux aux yeux verts, les yeux embués.

Sa mère qui la tenait dans ses bras, lui déclara :

- Il faut que tu patientes encore six ans, James.

- C'est long comment « six ans » ?

- Eh bien, quand six étés seront passés, tu pourras aller à Poudlard, répondit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- C'est quoi « Poudlard » ?

- C'est la plus grande école de sorcellerie de toute la Grande-Bretagne, répondit une autre femme enveloppée dans une grande cape blanche aux coutures dorées.

Elle apparut derrière le couple. A ses côtés, se tenait un homme, également enveloppé dans une grande cape noire aux coutures argentées. Son bras entourait la taille de sa compagne. Ils étaient tous deux d'une beauté quasi-surnaturelle.

- Hermione ! Draco ! s'écria la mère en les embrassant après avoir posé James à terre.

Le père les salua également.

- Harry ! Ginny ! Nous sommes heureux de vous voir, déclara Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon.

Puis elle s'adressa au petit garçon qui était collé à la jambe de sa mère :

- Bonjour petit homme. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- James William Potter. Et je ne suis pas petit ! Je suis grand maintenant. J'ai… 5 ans ! déclara-t-il en montrant fièrement le chiffre 5 avec sa main.

- Enchantée, James, fit-elle en souriant ; ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le gamin.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi Arya insistait pour qu'on prenne un moyen de transport moldu, plutôt oui. Il était singulièrement long mais ça a été plutôt… agréable, répondit-il en jetant un regard tendre sur Hermione qui parlait avec James.

- Miiiaaa ! cria une voix de petite fille.

Et Hermione fut heurtée par la grande sœur de James, Eléanore.

- Hey ! Comment ça va, Léa ?

- Très bien. Je retourne à Poudlard retrouver mes amies. Raconte-moi comment c'était ton voyage.

- Ecoute, ma puce. Ce serait trop long à te raconter maintenant. Mais je te raconte tout dans une lettre, d'accord ?

La jolie petite fille fit une moue. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais ainsi que de grands yeux bleus qui reposaient sur un visage de poupée de porcelaine. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe blanche à jupons.

- D'accord ? Je dois y aller, mes amies m'attendent dans un wagon. Au revoir Mia. Fit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Au revoir, ma puce. Fais attention à toi.

- Promis. Au revoir, maman. Au revoir Papa. Au revoir Draco. Au revoir, petite peste ! salua-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

James protesta en criant :

- C'est toi la peste !

- James ! s'écria Ginny. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à ce sujet ?

- De ne pas répondre aux provocations de Léa, marmonna-t-il.

- Bon. Je propose qu'on aille chez moi pour être plus à l'aise.

- Ca me convient. Et toi, amour ? demanda Angelus.

- C'est d'accord. A tout de suite, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner avec Draco.

Quand ils se furent assez éloignés, il la questionna :

- Quand comptes-tu leur annoncer ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Que nous allons partir.

- Oh… On vient juste de rentrer. On pourrait peut-être attendre un peu ?

- Arya… soupira-t-il.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les quitter !

- Tu sais bien que ce monde commence à nous affaiblir. Ce matin même, tu m'as avouée avoir eu du mal à communier avec la Nature et tu as tout le temps froid alors qu'on est en plein été. Tu sais que communier avec la Nature est vital pour nous. C'est ce qui nous permet de renouveler nos essences.

- Je le sais ! Mais on a vécu tellement de choses avec eux… C'est vraiment difficile de les quitter.

- On ne les quitte pas pour toujours. On pourra toujours leur rendre visite. Beaucoup moins souvent que maintenant, mais on pourra toujours venir les voir.

- Tu as raison. Serre-moi contre toi s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle. J'ai tellement froid. »

Il s'exécuta, l'enveloppant dans sa cape. Et ils transplanèrent en une lumière blanche.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée et sonnèrent. Ginny leur ouvrit et s'exclama :

« - Ah ! Tout de même ! Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver ! A croire que vous vous êtes trompés de direction !

- L'important c'est qu'on soit là, non ? railla Draco, enlaçant toujours Hermione par la taille.

- Je crois qu'il y a un proverbe moldu pour ça… réfléchit Ginny en les laissant entrer.

- Ce ne serait pas « mieux vaut tard que jamais » ? proposa Hermione.

- Non… Même qu'une espèce de porc-épic bleu n'arrête pas de le dire ! dit Ginny, agacée de ne pas s'en souvenir.

- Tu as vu un porc-épic bleu ? demanda Draco, intéressé.

- C'est un personnage de dessin animé que James n'arrête pas de regarder chaque matin à la télé, répondit Harry en apparaissant au pied de l'escalier. Il s'appelle Sonic, je crois.

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Il répète tout le temps « j'ai failli attendre », s'écria Ginny, contente d'avoir enfin mis le doigt dessus.

- Euh… d'accord, fit Draco, déçu.

N'en pouvant plus, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

- Draco et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Inquiet, Harry leur proposa de passer dans le salon. Hermione et Draco s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis qu'Harry prenait place dans le fauteuil avec Ginny assise sur l'accoudoir. Draco laissa Hermione leur annoncer la nouvelle, tenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Voilà… Nous allons devoir partir.

- Encore ? s'étonna Ginny. Mais où ? Vous venez juste de revenir d'un tour du monde !

Voyant qu'Hermione avait du mal à dire concrètement la nouvelle, Draco prit le relais :

- Nos… corps supportent mal le monde actuel des humains, enfin surtout Hermione. Si on reste plus longtemps dans ce monde, on va dépérir.

- Je… J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Comment ça se fait ? balbutia Harry sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- On a besoin de communier chaque semaine avec la Nature pour renouveler nos essences et rester en vie dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre. Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu du mal à le faire. Et ça a eu des répercussions sur mon corps. J'ai tout le temps froid. J'ai beau prendre des bains bouillonnants. Ca ne me réchauffe pas. Pour l'instant, Draco m'aide à supporter ce froid en me donnant de sa chaleur. Mais bientôt ça ne sera plus suffisant, expliqua Hermione.

- On ne va plus jamais se revoir alors ? questionna Ginny.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais beaucoup moins souvent. On viendrait aux évènements importants. Mais on ne pourrait plus venir comme ça pour dîner.

Une fumée blanche sortit de la bouche d'Hermione alors qu'elle se remettait à trembloter. Draco la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Et vous partez quand ?

- Dès que possible, répondit Draco.

- Vous pourrez expliquer à Léa que je ne pourrai pas lui envoyer la lettre que je lui ai promise ? s'enquit la jeune elfe. Mais que je la verrai pour le Nouvel An.

- Oui, asquiesca Ginny.

- On doit y aller. On reviendra vous voir avant notre départ, déclara Draco en se levant. »

Il serra la main à Harry et Ginny. Il prit leurs capes accrochées sur le portemanteau pendant qu'Hermione embrassait ses amis, tremblotant encore un petit peu. Il l'aida à enfiler sa cape avant de l'enfiler lui-même. Et ils disparurent dans une lumière blanche.

Hermione ne put supporter le voyage et dès qu'ils atterrirent, elle s'affaissa contre Draco. Alarmé, il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé du salon. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était qu'endormie. Il la transporta jusque dans leur chambre et la coucha dans leur lit. Il resta à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Pendant qu'il la dessinait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'ils partent le plus vite possible. Sa chère et tendre commençait à avoir du mal à supporter les voyages. Et il était hors de question qu'il la perde une fois de plus. Il posa son fusain, essuya ses mains et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Son ange… Son unique raison de vivre… Elle était tellement belle.

Elle se réveilla sous sa caresse. Lorsqu'elle vit Angelus à ses côtés, un tendre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle se doutât de la réponse, elle lui demanda :

« - Je me suis encore endormie ?

Il hocha de la tête, caressant ses cheveux :

- Tu commences à avoir du mal à supporter les transplanages.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, tenta de le rassurer Hermione.

Elle se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux pour le lui prouver. Elle déposa des baisers sur son cou. Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il la stoppa d'un baiser.

- On va avoir besoin de toute notre énergie pour préparer notre voyage. Et on doit aller rendre une dernière visite à nos amis avant le départ.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Allez ! Il faut que je me dise que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je les voie. »

Leurs fronts se collèrent. Et se regardant dans les yeux, ils se sourirent. Il lui murmura :

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. On les reverra. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le promettre. J'ai confiance en toi… Je t'aime, Draco.

- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione. »

Dans les jours qui suivirent cette déclaration, ils firent leurs au revoirs à leurs amis. Et ils s'en allèrent.

Vous vous demandez peut-être où sont-ils allés ? Eh bien… vous souvenez vous de cette arche qu'Hermione avait traversé quelques années plutôt ? Eh bien ils s'y sont installés en harmonie avec leurs habitants.

Note de l'auteur : Ouuuhh ! Qu'est-ce que c'était laborieux pour ce chapitre ! Je m'explique. Je travaille sur une autre fiction en même temps. Arf ! Plus jamais ! Lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme d'habitude laisse ton avis, histoire que je m'améliore pour l'épilogue. Eh oui ! T'as bien lu ! E-pi-logue ! Un dernier chapitre avant la fin… Woaw… Gros Bisous !


End file.
